The present invention relates to a clamping tool for a stud bolt.
FIG. 12 illustrates one prior art method for screwing a stud bolt in which a box nut 60 is screwed on top of a stud bolt B and a torque wrench is brought into engagement with the box nut 60 to turn it together with the stud bolt B. In another prior art method shown in FIG. 13, two nuts 61 and 62 are screwed on the stud bolt B and the nut 62 is turned to tighten the stud bolt B while keeping the other nut 61 from turning.
In either of the above two methods, it is necessary to impart a force substantially equal to the force required to tighten the stud bolt B to the box nut 60 or the nut 62 in order to loosen the box nut 60 or the nuts 61 and 62. Such work is naturally troublesome.
Further, in the latter prior art method, it is necessary to keep the nut 61 unrotatable by use of a spanner or the like when loosening the nut 62. If an electric tool or a pneumatic tool is used to loosen the nut 62, the operator's safety will be jeopardized.